Sunday Morning
by Sexy Rose
Summary: Aku sangat suka minggu pagi. Tapi kegiatan menyenangkan bersama minggu pagi tidak dapat lagi kurasakan semenjak Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo /hanya sebuah shortfic KAISOO konyol yang dilihat dari sudut pandang gukguk/ DLDR


**Sunday Morning**

By, Sexy Rose

.

.

Cast: Meonggu/ Jjanggu/ Kim Jongin/ Do Kyungsoo

Rating: Nyerempet

Genre: Fabel (hahahaha….ngaco! *timpuk*). Genrenya tolong tentukan sendiri sodara-sodara, karna saya bener-bener buta genre *bow*

.

.

**Muqaddimah**

Ini adalah cerita **PALING** konyol dari semua cerita konyol yang pernah saya buat. Typo sudah pasti dimana-mana, alasannya tetep…menulis fiksi masih sangat sulit bagi saya. Jadi nanti setelah baca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

Dan karna ini hanya fiksi, jadi **DILARANG** sakit hati, oke? Ingat! Ini cuma fiksi yang idenya tiba-tiba muncul dari otak gila saya. Saya benar-benar gak ada maksud melecehkan karakter aslinya.

Baiklah, tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi silahkan dibaca fanficnya. Semoga kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

_Cinta memang penuh sandiwara. _

_Namun bila kau bisa menemukan kejujuran dalam sandiwara itu, maka genggamlah dia dengan segala ketulusan. Anggap saja semua itu sebagai bentuk skenario Tuhan dalam menyatukan hati kalian. Karna tak akan ada kejujuran cinta tanpa didahului sebuah sandiwara._

.

.

.

Ini minggu,

Ini pagi,

Aku suka minggu pagi.

Bagiku minggu dan pagi adalah perpaduan paling sempurna didunia. Bahkan sangat sempurna. Rasanya hampir sama dengan perpaduan susu segar dan biskuit renyah. Kombinasinya dapat membuat siapa saja rela bertekuk lutut demi mendapatkan sensasinya yang— _ahh_! Benar-benar sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Oke! Oke! Aku tahu jika aku berlebihan. _Lebay_ kalo kata anak muda jaman sekarang. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Itulah gambaran perasaanku ketika mendengar kata minggu dan pagi. Dua kosakata itu mampu membuat jiwaku menjadi lebih hidup. Hidup dalam kebebasan sejati sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak harus pergi kesekolah. Aku bisa sepuasnya berada dirumah dan bermain bersama boneka rajut bermata _zamrud_ yang cantik. Aku juga bisa leluasa berguling-guling malas diatas tempat tidurku yang empuk tanpa adanya beban.

Tapi semua kegiatan itu hanya _dulu_ bisa kulakukan. Kalian dengar? D-U-L-U! Aktivitas-aktivitas menyenangkan bersama indahnya minggu pagi tidak bisa kunikmati lagi sekarang karna semuanya telah berubah.

_Berubah semenjak Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sebuah suara berat khas laki-laki menggema digendang telingaku. Aku baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjang tapi seseorang sudah melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan. Dan apa yang ia maksud? Apanya yang siap? Siap kemana? Tentu saja aku bingung. Bukan! Bukan bingung, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak paham dan berusaha mengabaikan.

"Hey, Meonggu! Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur." Kini ada sepasang ibu jari yang menarik-narik kelopak mataku keatas. Tapi aku menurunkannya kembali dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hmm….baiklah, pemalas. Aku akan mengganti biskuitmu dengan ubi bakar jika kau tidak mau bangun."

_Urrrghh_…. sial! Dia selalu mengancamku dengan cara ini. Dan bodohnya selalu berhasil. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe makhluk yang gampang menyerah sebelum berperang, tapi— _ayolah_… siapapun tidak ingin hidupnya semakin menderita bukan? Termasuk aku. Aku sudah kehilangan minggu pagiku yang berharga, maka dari itu aku harus mempertahankan jatah biskuit favoritku jika masih ingin menikmati indahnya kehidupan.

Aku segera membuka mata lalu bangkit berdiri sebelum ancaman itu benar-benar terlaksana. Mulutku menguap selebar yang kubisa kemudian mengebas-ngebaskan buluku untuk mengusir rasa kaku akibat terlalu lama berbaring. Tidak lupa juga kujilati beberapa bagian tubuhku sebelum mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran.

"Wahh! Kau bangun rupanya. Aku kira kau tidak mau ikut?" Pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapanku. Mukanya tertawa jahil dengan satu tangan mengacak-acak bulu yang ada di pucuk kepalaku hingga berantakan. Aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku, membuatku geram dan ingin sekali menggigit hidungnya hingga habis.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi pemalas, Meonggu. Lihatlah adikmu, Jjanggu. Dia begitu bersemangat setiap kuajak jalan-jalan pagi."

'_Yeah, tentu saja dia bersemangat karena tujuan kalian sama._'

Aku melengos malas, lalu melirik kearah makhluk kecil disebelahku yang sudah membuat cengiran lebar. Ada dasi kupu-kupu bermotif _polkadot_ menghiasi lehernya. Lidah panjangnya menjulur keluar dengan air liur yang terus menetes hingga membasahi permukaan ubin. Dari tampangnya aku yakin sekali dia terlalu bodoh hingga tidak pernah sadar jika hanya diperalat oleh pemuda tidak tahu diri didepannya.

'_ckckckck…. kau terlalu naif, Jjanggu.'_

"Seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang baik bagi adikmu karna kau lebih tua darinya, mengerti?" Pemuda itu menasehatiku. Aku hanya mengonggong sebagai respon. Ia tersenyum puas mengira aku mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Padahal arti gonggonganku adalah 'diam kau!'. _Ohhh…._ benar-benar puji syukur pada Tuhan karna hewan dan manusia tidak berkomunikasi dalam satu bahasa.

"_Okay buddies_, kita semua sudah terlihat sangat tampan. Jadi, mari kita berangkat! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku. Dan ingat satu lagi, lakukanlah peran kalian dengan serius. Karna jika aku sampai berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, maka kalian akan kutraktir _treatment_ di salon langganan kita sepuasnya."

Bersama semangat cinta yang membara, pemuda itu menggiring kami keluar dari rumah. Jjanggu melolong antusias. Air liurnya semakin menetes tak terkendali. Matanya juga sudah dipenuhi dengan pancaran cinta yang tak kalah membara.

Sedangkan aku? Sudah seperti seonggok daging tak bernyawa yang berjalan lunglai mengikuti kemana takdir membawaku pergi. Sungguh tragis memang. Tuhan telah mengambil minggu pagiku yang luar biasa, kemudian masih melibatkanku dalam kisah dua makhluk-Nya yang tengah dilanda asmara.

Benar-benar tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari nasib malang yang tengah menimpaku sekarang.

_Tolong aku ibu peri~_

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku, Jjanggu dan pemuda itu—

Tunggu sebentar!

Sebelum kita melanjutkan cerita, apakah kalian tidak penasaran dengan siapa aku? Atau siapa nama pemuda yang selalu kusebut? Atau— paling tidak siapa itu Jjanggu?

Tidak?

Benarkah?

Serius?

Kuharap kalian jangan menyesal karna kami semua sangat tampan.

Apa?

APAAA?!

Baiklah… baiklah… karna disana sudah ada _noona_ cantik yang menangis kesurupan gara-gara ingin tahu profil lengkap kami bertiga, maka aku akan membagi sedikit kisah kami bersama kalian.

Perkenalkan, namaku Meonggu. Kim Meonggu. Sejenis ras _Terrier_ _Airedale_ berwarna coklat seksi. Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa usiaku. Tapi menurut dokter pribadiku, sekarang usiaku sudah menginjak tahun keempat. Itu artinya aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk ukuran spesiesku.

Aku punya dua saudara. Mereka adalah Kim Jjanggu dan Kim Jongin. Sama sepertiku keduanya sama-sama pejantan dan berwarna seksi. Jjanggu satu ras dan satu spesies denganku. Hanya saja usianya jauh dibawahku. Usianya kurang dari satu tahun, mungkin sekitar tujuh atau delapan bulan –itu kata dokter pribadiku juga. Oleh karena itu aku harap kalian maklum jika sikap Jjanggu sedikit labil dan kekanakan.

Berdeda dengan Jjanggu, Jongin adalah saudaraku yang berbeda spesies, namun menurut ilmu taksonomi kami masih berada dalam satu kelas mamalia. Jongin seorang manusia. Usianya dua puluh empat tahun sekarang dan sudah bekerja sebagai _general_ _manager_ di sebuah perusahaan _advertising_ ternama di kota Seoul. Hebat sekali bukan? Masih muda tapi sudah punya jabatan tinggi dalam perusahaan. Tentu saja. Nasib kalian juga akan sama seperti Jongin jika kakek kalian pemilik perusahaan.

Meskipun memiliki segalanya tapi aku akui jika Jongin adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Jika tidak mana mungkin ia rela memberikan marganya padaku dan Jjanggu secara cuma-cuma. Selain itu ia juga memperlakukan kami layaknya keluarga sendiri. Jongin tidak pernah mau menyebut kami hewan peliharaan. Ia selalu meyakinkanku dan Jjanggu bahwa kita bertiga adalah saudara. Aku sungguh terharu setiap Jongin berkata seperti itu. Dari pancaran matanya aku bisa merasakan jika kasih sayang yang Jongin berikan selama ini benar-benar tulus tanpa pamrih.

Tidak hanya kebaikan hati yang Jongin miliki. Menurut gadis-gadis yang selalu menyatakan cinta pada pemuda itu, katanya Jongin memiliki bentuk fisik yang sempurna. Sorot mata tajam, garis rahang tegas, lengkungan bibir sensual, kulit kecoklatan, badan tegap, punggung lebar, lengan kekar, dada bidang, dan— entah apalagi, aku lupa. Aku sendiri kurang begitu mengerti bentuk fisik manusia yang sempurna itu seperti apa. Karna jujur aku tidak pernah peduli dengan penampang fisik. Bagiku asalkan dia baik, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Memiliki fisik yang sempurna bukan berarti Jongin benar-benar sempurna layaknya Dewa diatas kayangan. Jongin tetaplah manusia biasa dengan segudang kekurangan-kekurangan konyol seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dan diantara sifat-sifat konyolnya itu hanya ada dua sifat konyol Jongin yang _paling-paling-paling_ menonjol.

Pertama, Jongin sangat suka tidur. Ketika hari minggu ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya tidur seharian diatas ranjang daripada harus pergi kencan bersama gadis-gadis cantik. Kedua, Jongin sangat suka ayam goreng. Ia bahkan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _'chagiya'_ hingga membuat gadis yang ada disebelahnya terbakar api cemburu karna merasa tersaingi.

Akan tetapi itu dulu. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan diatas, itu D-U-L-U! Semua kebiasaan konyol itu hanya dulu Jongin lakukan. Sekarang tidak lagi, Jongin telah berubah semenjak ia _jatuh cinta_ pada Do Kyungsoo.

Melihat kenyataan pada siapa Jongin memutuskan untuk menaruh hati, aku jadi paham situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi. JONGIN TIDAK SUKA GADIS SEKSI KARNA IA LEBIH SUKA PRIA BOHAI!

_Ups_… maaf, aku kelepasan. Tapi tolong jangan diabaikan, karna ini penting!

APA?

Iya… iya… Aku tahu diantara kalian sudah ada yang patah hati, tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang ada, jadi ikhlaskan saja Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

_By the way_, tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat kalimat bijaksana dari seorang motivator terkenal yang acaranya selalu aku tonton setiap minggu malam. Beliau mengatakan, jika seorang pria telah jatuh cinta maka ia rela **berubah**dan **merubah **apapun demi kebahagian cintanya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Jongin saat ini.

Semenjak bertemu Kyungsoo, Jongin telah benar-benar berubah. Terutama perubahan besar pada dua kebiasaan buruknya. Jongin tidak lagi suka tidur. Saat hari minggu ia lebih memilih mengajak kami jalan-jalan ketaman kota karna disana ada Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tidak lagi suka memesan ayam goreng penuh kolesterol karna sekarang ia mau memakan sayuran warna-warni atas nasehat Kyungsoo.

Jelas saja itu perubahan yang baik untuk Jongin. Pola hidupnya menjadi lebih sehat dan disiplin. Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga jauh lebih positif karna setiap hari ia selalu tersenyum riang. Meskipun terkadang aku merasa jika senyumnya sedikit berlebihan hingga membuatnya tampak seperti orang gila _baru_.

Aku katakan sekali lagi, kondisi ini baik untuk Jongin, tapi tidak baik untukku. Sedangkan Jjanggu memilih menurut saja pada keinginan Jongin, entah karna ia memang masih terlalu naif atau demi cintanya pada— sudahlah, nanti saja aku ceritakan. Kasus Jjanggu terlalu _langkah_ dalam sejarah spesies kami.

Oh ya, kalian jangan berpikir aku tidak senang dengan perubahan Jongin. Aku senang, hanya saja gara-gara perubahan drastis yang diakibatkan demam-cinta-mendadak-pada-Kyungsoo, kami harus rela kehilangan rutinitas menyenangkan bersama Sang minggu pagi demi dijadikan 'modus' oleh Jongin. Dan setelah pemuda itu mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, maka status kami berdua akan berubah menjadi 'obat nyamuk' yang siap dilempar jauh keatas langit tujuh jika banyak melakukan adegan tidak penting dalam 'drama murahan' yang ia ciptakan.

_Drama murahan? _

Yup, benar! Kalian bisa juga menyebutnya sinetron atau telenovela atau opera sabun atau— apalah…terserah! Pokoknya mereka masih dalam satu _genre_ cerita cinta _irrasional_ dan tidak berbobot.

Mini drama berdurasi tiga pulih menit yang digarap langsung oleh sutradara Kim Jongin ini berjudul "Mengejar Cinta Do Kyungsoo". Sang aktor utama tentu saja Jongin sendiri dengan Kyungsoo sebagai lawan mainnya. Sedangkan aku hanya berperan sebagai _astrada_ yang merangkap sebagai _cameo_ pemanis cerita. Tak ada pemeran antagonis disini, karna dari awal konsep drama ini memang berkisah tentang cerita cinta _unyu-munyu_ dengan akhir bahagia selamanya –setidaknya itulah harapan Jongin. _Amin!_

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jjanggu? Apa perannya dalam telenovela cinta antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo? Langsung saja kita simak kehebatan aktingnya dalam "Mengejar Cinta Do Kyungsoo episode ke-4" yang sedang tayang pagi ini.

_Cek it out!_

.

.

.

"Jjanggu! Jjanggu!"

Jongin mengitari seluruh sudut taman sembari berteriak memanggil nama Jjanggu. Ia terus berlari kesana-kemari dengan muka panik berlebihan. Nafas putus-putus, keringat bercucuran dengan sorot mata putus asa. Ekspresi Jongin sekarang benar-benar seperti seorang ayah yang tengah depresi karna mencari anaknya yang hilang entah kemana. Sungguh mengharukan –jika ini bukanlah sebuah drama.

Dalam misi pencarian 'palsu' itu, sesekali Jongin bertanya pada beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, agar sandiwara yang kita lakukan terkesan lebih nyata dan natural. Banyak orang yang simpati dengan 'akting' Jongin, namun diantara mereka tetap tidak ada yang bisa membantu menemukan dimana keberadaan Jjanggu, karna cara bertanya Jongin memang -sengaja dibuat- terlalu ambigu. Bahkan orang sepintar Einstein pun tidak akan mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Jongin.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jjanggu tak kunjung ketemu. Jongin semakin (pura-pura) tenggelam dalam keputus asaan. Airmata buayanya juga sudah terkumpul dipelupuk mata. Aku baru saja akan berteriak '_CUT!_', namun tiba-tiba—

"Apa kau kehilangan salah satu jagoanmu lagi, Tuan?"

_Guk!_

Suara itu. Bukan yang suara gonggongan. Tapi suara halus yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Jongin. Suara yang sudah membuat Jongin tidak bisa berpikir waras selama satu bulan itu, kini terdengar jelas dari balik punggungnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum— oh, bukan! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar penuh kebusukan karna lawan mainnya dalam drama ini memasuki _scene_ tepat waktu.

Satu tangan Jongin terkepal didepan dada sebagai tanda kemenangan. Bibirnya terus mengulang kata '_yes!_' dalam bentuk gumaman lirih tanpa suara. Lalu dengan gerakan _slow motion_ layaknya aktor film India, Jongin membalikkan badan untuk menghadap laki-laki berparas cantik yang telah ia _klaim_ sebagai belahan hatinya, separuh jiwanya, hembusan nafasnya, bagian tulang rusuknya, calon 'ibu' kami dan juga adik-adik kami nantinya. Benar-benar perencanaan masa depan yang matang –sekaligus hipokrit.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_?"

Jongin pura-pura terkejut saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Diamatinya Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong Jjanggu, begitu intens dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sedangkan Kyungsoo malah membalas tatapan Jongin dengan ukiran senyum lembut disudut bibirnya. Aku berani bersumpah atas nama instruktur _yoga_ seksi tetangga rumah jika nyawa Jongin sudah hampir lepas dari raganya ketika melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Iya Jongin-_ssi_. Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Orang yang sama yang selalu menemukan Jjanggu-mu di minggu pagi." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan begitu polos, bahkan terdengar gelak tawa ringan dalam suaranya. Dan— apa itu? Kenapa setiap bertemu Jongin warna pipi Kyungsoo berubah merah? Apa dia alergi sinar matahari? Tapi kita sedang berada dibawah pohon rindang yang teduh. Kau _aneh_ sekali, Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak pernah peduli pada keanehan Kyungsoo selama ini. Dengan gaya _sok_ keren pemuda itu mendekati Sang pujaan hati yang hanya berjarak empat langkah didepannya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, sedangkan yang kanan ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Lidahnya sesekali keluar hanya untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya. _Gesture_ tubuhnya terus seperti itu hingga langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Kau adalah pahlawanku, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Entah apa jadinya diriku bila dirimu tidak ada."

_Hoeeeekkkk…. _Jika saja yang kumakan tadi malam bukan _steak tenderloin_ yang mahal, ingin rasanya kumuntahkan isi perutku saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Darimana Jongin belajar kalimat memuakkan seperti itu? Lihat, bahkan alergi dipipi Kyungsoo semakin parah gara-gara ucapan menjijikkan Jongin. Dan aku yakin pasti rasanya gatal sekali karna sekarang Kyungsoo mulai menggigiti bibirnya untuk menahan rasa itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Gara-gara Jjanggu aku jadi sering menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-_ssi_. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya diatas rumput. "Aku malah senang bisa membantumu." Kini wajah pujaan hati Jongin itu menunduk. Jjanggu menatap wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian sebelum menunduk lesu. Kasihan sekali anjing kecil itu, hatinya pasti sudah retak.

"Emm…. apakah— malam ini kau ada waktu luang?"

"_Ne_?"

"Ma—maksudku…. jika kau ada waktu luang, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna kau selalu menjadi pahlawanku. Itupun, jika kau ber—"

"Aku bersedia!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan lantang, bahkan Jjanggu sampai tersentak.

Jongin juga tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan diluar skenario yang sudah Jongin prediksikan. Jongin kira Kyungsoo tipe 'jinak-jinak merpati' yang butuh pendekatan khusus untuk mendapatkannya, tidak disangka ternyata Kyungsoo tipe 'jinak-jinak banteng' yang main _sruduk_ saja ketika ada kesempatan. Tapi aku rasa ini tidak akan jadi masalah bagi Jongin, karna rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo sudah terlampau besar, melebihi rasa cintanya pada ayam goreng.

"Ka –kalau begitu nanti malam aku jemput pukul setengah tujuh, yah? Kau tidak perlu berdandan terlalu lama, karna seperti ini saja kau sudah terlihat sangat manis."

_Hoeeeekkkk…._ Aku benar-benar mual, ya Tuhan! Jongin kami yang konyol sekarang berubah menjadi seorang pujangga. Tapi aku mohon Jongin, kau boleh _menggombal_ pada Kyungsoo sampai kiamat, namun saat ini tolong perhatikan keadaan Kyungsoo. Lihat, alerginya semakin parah, bahkan kedua telinga pujaan hatimu itu sudah ikut memerah.

Kyungsoo tidak bersuara, mungkin berusaha menahan rasa gatal yang tengah menjalar dikulitnya. Laki-laki manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali sebagai tanda persetujuan. Lalu dengan mimik wajah malu-malu-mau ia tatap Jongin yang sudah memasang mimik wajah kalau-_mau_-sekarang-juga-boleh. Membuat Jjanggu semakin frustasi karna kesempatan mendapatkan hati cinta pertamanya semakin tipis.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-_ssi_ kami pamit pulang dulu. Bukankah setelah ini kau ada kegiatan sosial bersama para anggota Ikatan Dokter Hewan Seluruh Korea Selatan?" Jongin berkata dengan satu tarikan nafas. Kalian jangan heran kenapa Jongin bisa tahu jadwal Kyungsoo secara detail. Setiap hari saudaraku ini selalu _update_ status terbaru Kyungsoo melalui akun jejaring sosialnya.

"Ah, _ne _Jongin-_ssi_. " Kyungsoo menjawab lirih, kemudian menyerahkan Jjanggu ke tangan Jongin. Jjanggu terlihat berat hati saat proses penyerahan itu, tangannya terangkat begitu dramatis saat lepas dari gendongan Kyungsoo, seolah-olah itu adalah 'pelukan' terakhir mereka sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh dalam 'pelukan' Jongin.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam Jongin-_ssi_." Kyungsoo mundur perlahan namun tetap menjaga kontak mata dengan Jongin, bibirnya tersenyum manis meskipun pipinya masih merah-merah karna alergi. Sebelum tubuhnya berbalik berjalan membelakangi kami, ia tak lupa melambaikan tangan perpisahan padaku dan juga Jjanggu.

Jongin bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Setelah Kyungsoo tak terlihat lagi, Jongin langsung loncat-loncat tidak beraturan, melempar asal Jjanggu dari gendongannya lalu berlari kesana-kemari sambil berteriak keras, tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Aku paham dengan perasaan Jongin, tapi tidak bisakah ia bertingkah sedikit _normal_?

"Kau tahu Meonggu, ini adalah _moment_ terbaik dalam sejarah hidupku. Aku yakin _moment_ terbaik ini merupakan awal dari _moment-moment_ hebat yang akan kujalani bersama Kyungsoo nantinya. _Ahh_… aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera menikahinya. Akan kubuatkan kau adik yang banyak, Meonggu."

Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja Kim Jongin. Orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta perkataannya memang selalu benar. Kau kira aku bodoh, kalian sama-sama 'berbelalai' mana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa hamil?

Kuabaikan Jongin yang mulai menyenandungkan lagu-lagu cinta romantis sambil duduk dibawah pohon _mapple_. Aku memilih menghampiri Jjanggu yang tengah duduk dipinggiran sungai yang berada disebelah timur taman. Anjing kecil itu butuh dihibur, dia patah hati. Pandangannya menatap kosong kedepan. Hembusan semilir angin dan terpaan sinar hangat mentari semakin mempertegas keadaannya yang _melankolis_. Kalian semua pasti mengerti betapa hancurnya Jjanggu saat ini. Betapa hancurnya ia ketika cinta pertamanya lebih memilih saudaranya sendiri.

"Meonggu! Jjanggu! Ayo pulang!" Jongin berseru memanggil kami dari tempatnya. Kutatap Jjanggu sejenak dan kugenggam tangannya sebagai bentuk solidaritas dan rasa simpati. Anjing kecil kecil itu mengangguk lemah sebelum berdiri dan berjalan dibelakangku.

_Tabahlah Jjanggu, mungkin Kyungsoo memang bukan jodohmu._

.

.

.

Beginilah akhir dari drama "Mengejar Cinta Do Kyungsoo" episode keempat yang tayang pagi ini. Semuanya tanpa sensor dan terkesan singkat. Kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak seperti kisah cinta Fitri dan Farrel yang butuh ratusan episode hanya untuk sekedar menyatukan cinta mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya butuh meyakinkan _chesmistry_ yang sebenarnya telah tumbuh dihati masing-masing.

Dalam episode ini Jongin semakin bahagia karna sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo, ia berharap lampu kuning dan lampu merahnya rusak total agar jalannya mendekati Kyungsoo semakin mulus tanpa hambatan.

Jongin bahagia, sedangkan Jjanggu merana. Anjing kecil itu patah hati, merasa dihianati, merasa dimanfaatkan, merasa jadi makhluk paling bodoh didunia. Kasihan juga sih. Tapi bukankah sebuah drama akan lebih asik jika pemerannya ada yang tersakiti, agar _feel_nya lebih terasa. _Hahaha_… abaikan! Sudahlah Jjanggu, Tuhan pasti akan memberimu pengganti yang lebih baik dan _sesuai_. Dan semoga Tuhan juga mengembalikan minggu pagiku yang istimewa tanpa terjebak lagi dalam cerita konyol kalian.

_Oh minggu pagi, aku benar-benar merindukanmu…_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

AHAHAHAHA…. saya gak tahu ini apa. Maaf saya khilaf hingga bikin fanfic kayak begini. Sebenarnya saya bener-bener ragu mau publish ini, mana filenya sering kena tragedi. hehehe…. Makanya aku butuh banget saran dan komentar kalian ^^


End file.
